This invention relates to cartridges and cassettes for retaining light sensitive material, and more particularly to such cartridges and cassettes which provide protection against damage to the media material by reason of undue impacts or shock loads applied to a spool of such material.
Efforts have been made to prevent the telescoping of web-type material wound on cores, mandrels, spools and the like. Usually, the efforts have been limited to arrangements which tend to retain the convolutions of such material in a radial array during winding. Little attention has been given to the protection of pressure sensitive media material from damage due to telescoping upon the occurrence of impact loads, such as might occur when a cassette or cartridge containing a spool of such material is dropped.